


La Vie En Rose

by Honeybeeontime



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: This AU takes place in a timeline where the Rose family never went broke, and David still runs his gallery. Patrick Brewer is sent by his boss to look over the books and life takes a turn for both men.





	1. Soho

Patrick Brewer walked down Crosby Street in Soho, New York City, fascinated by the formerly industrial buildings that had been converted to multimillion-dollar lofts, complete with five-star restaurants and post-modern galleries on their first floors. He nearly walked right past the gallery that was his destination, partially because the words “David Rose Gallery” were so small he thought they were a scratch on the window glass. It didn’t seem to make much business sense to have the sign so small, but according to Patrick’s boss, The David Rose Gallery sold out nearly all its shows and had been an excellent investment. 

Or at least that’s what Johnny Rose hoped of his son’s gallery. The books, according to Mr. Rose, were a little messy and so he had assigned Patrick to go help the owner, who was Johnny’s only son, sort out the numbers. 

Patrick worked for Johnny Rose’s foundation, The Rose Foundation for Small Business Development. The foundation’s mission was exactly in Patrick’s wheelhouse, and Patrick admired that the business magnate behind Rose Video was spending his retirement helping other small businesspeople grow their businesses. However, Patrick was more experienced in helping rural small businesses get off the ground. Helping a big city gallery was intimidating, especially since he didn't quite understand the business model or the clientele. Yet, Patrick had jumped at the opportunity to spend a week in New York, even if that meant working for his boss’s son on a project that was out of his comfort zone. 

Patrick was a little nervous as he stepped into the echoey gallery. Mr. Rose had shown him a series of photographs of some of the art featured at the gallery in the past. There was a woman who breastfed her audience. There was a series of video shorts of indigenous people screaming. And there was a series of nude photographs of male porn stars juxtaposed with images of Canadian geese. It was a little out there for Patrick's taste.

Yet, when Patrick went inside, he saw something altogether different. It was an installation of clockwork mechanisms on the floor and on the walls of the gallery, each ticking in its own rhythm but all of them sounding like music somehow. Patrick read the explanation and it apparently had something to do with the inevitability of the passage of time. At least it kind of made sense. Plus, Patrick loved analog timepieces. He examined the movements carefully, and he wondered how the artist had learned to craft the intricate devices. 

“The artist has a workshop in Brooklyn,” said a masculine voice. “It takes her about a month to craft each one.” 

Patrick shook his head, eyes still on the clock gears. “It’s very impressive.” 

“The installation is only for sale as a whole piece, for $250,000, but she makes smaller pieces for the consumer market,” continued the voice with an unmistakable tinge of condescension. 

Patrick turned around and saw David Rose standing there. At least, he didn’t think it could be anyone else but David Rose. He looked enough like Mr. Rose, though he was taller, younger and dressed far less conservatively. He was also strikingly handsome, something Patrick had not expected for some reason. David was also wearing tight flowered pants and a black knit sweater that might have come from Mrs. Rose’s closet. Yet, it somehow worked on David. 

“I’m not here to shop for art,” replied Patrick after an awkward second. “Your father sent me. I’m the numbers guy.” 

David looked him up and down. “You don’t look like an accountant. That mid-range denim makes you look more like a junior bond trader that drinks at The White Horse.” 

Patrick smiled. “Well, I can quote Dylan Thomas if that makes you feel better, but I am an accountant. You know…your dad is really proud of you. He told me how this is the number three gallery in all of Soho after just four years in business.” 

David seemed taken aback by this information, and for a brief moment, Patrick saw the veil of hipster cool drop.

“Yet, he doesn’t trust me to keep the books…” said David. 

Patrick smiled. Mr. Rose, who apparently knew his son well, had told him what to say in response to a statement like that. “He thinks you shouldn’t be burdened by the books. He talks about how brilliant and creative you are all the time. Says you got the best of your mother and himself.” 

David smirked, but then he sighed. “Well, I can show you the computer that has the accounting records. I think it's done with Quickbooks. I don’t know. The intern who set it up got some sort of fellowship at the Chinati Foundation and left.” 

Patrick followed David into the smallish back office. It had only a couch and a desk and a laptop. It was almost as spartan as the gallery itself. 

“I’ll log you on,” said David as he tapped into the computer. “You can sit here. I’ve got to go meet a potential artist but I should be back in maybe an hour or two. I doubt anyone will come to look at the art but if they do, just give them my card.” 

David gestured to a stack of metallic business cards that had an embossed rose as well as David’s name and number. Patrick absently took one. 

“Will do,” he replied. “I should be done by then.”

“Whatever,” said David as he disappeared out of the office. Patrick, meanwhile, got to work on the accounts. They were, as Mr. Rose had predicted, a mess.


	2. An invitation

The books weren’t just a little mess, they were an enormous mess. In fact, Patrick had never seen anything quite like it. It seemed like David never even bothered to collect receipts for business expenses. That meant the gallery was overpaying taxes, which he supposed was better than underpaying. Thankfully, David did bother to take payments, which were recorded and it was just a matter of matching those with the invoices and deposits. Paying the artists, who worked on consignment, was another matter and there were receipts and payments to be matched up on that front as well.

Hours went by until Patrick heard a voice. 

“Hi,” said David. 

David was standing in the doorway, carrying what appeared to be several high-end retail shopping bags. So, he had obviously made a few pitstops on the way back. 

“Hi, Mr. Rose,” replied Patrick as he watched David put down the bags. 

“Um, Mr. Rose is my father. You can call me David, and I didn’t get your name before.” David seemed embarrassed by this fact, which Patrick found endearing.

Patrick stood up. “Patrick,” he said holding out his hand. David shook it, quite firmly, which surprised Patrick for some reason.

“It’s nice to meet you, David.” 

David smiled a bit, and he seemed bashful almost. “How are the books? A nightmare?” 

Patrick sat back down and started saving and closing out of files. “A little bit, but nothing I can’t work through.” 

“My dad said you were the best,” replied David as he stared over Patrick’s shoulder. “So thank you.” 

Patrick, almost involuntarily, grinned. Johnny Rose was his idol, and the fact that he had spoken so highly of him made Patrick burst with pride. 

“We usually close at five,” continued David, “and you’ve been sitting there all day. Did you even go to lunch?” 

Patrick blushed. “I was concentrating. I didn’t even notice the time.”

“You work way too hard,” replied David. “Just like my dad.” 

Patrick smiled again, even though he was sure David didn't realize how flattering the comparisons were. "I am hungry," he said sheepishly as he put on his jacket. 

“I assume that Dad is allowing you to expense dinner. I’m craving sushi from this little place a few blocks up and to the west. It has its own fishing boats out on Long Island so they don't have to go through the fish market.” 

Patrick had been planning on just grabbing something near his hotel, but David's offer sounded much better. "I'd like that." 

"Good," replied David. "We can walk. You obviously need to stretch your legs, and with those mountaineering shoes your feet should be fine." 

Patrick looked down at his feet, and it was true he was not wearing normal business loafers but rather lace up boots. He'd heard New York City was murder on one's feet with all the walking. 

"Thanks...but will you be okay in your shoes?" asked Patrick, who couldn't quite figure out if David's shoes were supposed to be tennis shoes or some sort of gothic elf shoes. They seemed like a mashup of both concepts. 

"These are Commes des Garcons," replied David smugly. "They're always okay." 

Patrick smiled. David sure was interesting. 

"Let me just text the restaurant we're coming. They don't officially take reservations, but they might keep an eye out for me...I'm a regular." 

Patrick smiled. He had thought maybe he'd walk around a bit before settling in for the night. Now, the evening was shaping up to be a bit of an adventure.


	3. Blue Ribbon

It had been about a twenty-minute walk, longer than Patrick had expected until they arrived at Blue Ribbon Sushi. On the way, David had pointed out various landmarks, which consisted mostly of rival galleries and high-end boutiques. David seemed to know or know of all the owners and artists and designers and have gossip on all of them. Whether or not Patrick was interested, David seemed eager to share. He spoke with passion, and with a wild series of gestures. 

Patrick wasn’t so much interested in the gossip, but he did find himself interested in David. He was vibrant and funny and witty, especially when he wasn’t trying to be cool. He just seemed like one of those people who was so bursting with ideas that he couldn’t help but share them with whoever was nearby. 

The hostess at Blue Ribbon led them at a little corner booth, where the seats were side by side as opposed to across from each other. 

“Oh,” said David, “um, this is a business dinner. So maybe a less cozy table?” 

The hostess looked a little embarrassed. “The next table for two will probably be available in an hour. We could seat you at the bar in the meantime.” 

“No,” said Patrick. “This will be fine.” He smiled at the hostess, and then he realized he was actually flustered, not to mention a little flattered that she thought he had been David’s date.

He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t mortified, but he did sit down next to David and started to examine the menu. He tried not to think about how close David’s leg was. This was, after all, his boss’s son. Also, Patrick was straight. At least he thought he was. He sort of thought he was. He’d only ever had one serious relationship, and it was with a girl. 

In any case, it really didn’t matter. David thought of this as a business dinner, so Patrick would focus on that. 

“So,” he said, “I’ve got some ideas as to how you can streamline your financial systems at the gallery. Make things very simple on yourself and any assistants you might have. I’m going to recommend you hire a local accountant to come in once a month to help organize things.”

David nodded. “I suppose I can do that.”

“You’re also going to have to start saving your receipts for tax purposes. I can set up a system for you.” 

David smiled. “So, what do I do with them, again?” 

Patrick inhaled. It was hard to believe that David hadn’t heard of a write-off. So, he started to carefully explain, and he tried to do so in a way that wasn’t condescending. David appeared genuinely interested. In between, David recommended some of his favorite sushi dishes, and Patrick agreed to try them all. 

“You’re pretty brave for a small town boy,” said David. 

“Well,” replied Patrick, “when I was at McGill, my favorite restaurant was a Sushi spot just off campus.” 

David’s eyes widened, and then he smiled. “Dad always likes to hire the well-educated.” 

“He told me you went to Sarah Lawrence,” offered Patrick. “He says you liked it there because you could design your own course of study. Said you majored in aesthetics.” 

David grinned and picked up a piece of tuna sashimi with his chopsticks. “I had to call my major something. So that seemed to sort of fit. Let me guess, you majored in Business.” 

Patrick smiled. “Economics, to be specific. But I minored in Music.” 

David grabbed his cup of saki and downed it. “So you have a creative side? That’s surprising…in a good way.” 

“I’m full of surprises, David,” replied Patrick earnestly. Their eyes met, and Patrick felt a rush of happiness. David was the most interesting person he had ever met, and Patrick was glad David seemed interested back. 

Just then, David looked across the room and the color drained from his face. So much so, that Patrick became worried that David was ill. 

“Oh God,” said David as he looked down at his sushi.

“What’s wrong?” asked Patrick. 

“My exes are here,” breathed David. 

“Exes?” asked Patrick, who looked over to where David was looking and saw a group of people. At the center, was a smug looking hipster in a sweater that was probably very expensive even though it didn’t look expensive. 

“I was in a Throuple. It was with Sebastien Raine, the photographer and Julia Pang, the video artist. But they dumped me for a Swedish model named Sven Llanstrom, and they are all here.” 

Patrick wasn’t quite sure what Throuple meant, but he could guess. He also recognized the look on David’s face. It was the same look he had probably gotten when Rachel had shown up at a party with the captain of the baseball team and flaunted it in front of Patrick. Patrick had come to that party alone and had felt rather sickened and humiliated by the whole incident. 

“David,” said Sebastien as he approached the table. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Um, hi,” said David, who couldn’t even look up from his eel roll all of a sudden.

“And you are?” asked Sebastien. 

Patrick sat up straight and leaned over. “I’m Patrick. I’m with David.” The words came out of Patrick’s mouth without him even thinking about them. He just wanted to spare David any embarrassment. 

“Oh that’s nice,” chimed in Julia, who was clinging to Sebastien’s arm. “I’m glad.”

Sebastien didn’t seem so glad, and Sven didn’t even seem to be paying attention. 

“It is nice,” said Sebastien absently. “Given how much you cried when we all broke up, I’m glad you’ve bounced back.” 

David looked at the wall, and he inhaled but didn’t say anything. 

“Your loss is my gain,” said Patrick, leaning close to David. 

“Apparently,” replied Sebastien. “So…now that you’ve moved on, David, maybe you two would like to join us at The Bubble Lounge later?” 

David looked at Patrick, panicked, but Patrick suddenly felt like he was all in. He had no idea what The Bubble Lounge was but he looked Sebastien straight in the eye and said, “‘We’d like that.” 

Sebastien smirked. “So we’ll see you later.” 

After Sebastien, Julia and Sven sat down at a table across the room, David leaned over and whispered, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Patrick looked him in the eye. “No, but when my ex-girlfriend showed up once with this guy…and I was alone, I didn’t like how I felt. Plus, that guy…Sebastien seems like an asshole. I’m pretty sure you could do better anyway.” 

David looked over at Sebastien’s table. “We don’t have to go to The Bubble Lounge. It was just nice that you offered.”

Patrick took a cup of saki and downed it. “Oh, I think we need to go. It’ll be fun to round out my New York experience.”


	4. Bubbles

Patrick and David were seated at “Sebastien’s booth” at The Bubble Lounge, even though the photographer and his friends were still at Blue Ribbon. Patrick looked around the swanky bar, with its red booths and velvet wall hangings and he felt out of place. There had to be a sports bar somewhere nearby, but he didn’t think David would be into that. 

“This place doesn’t look cheap,” said Patrick, “I’m guessing Sebastien and friends aren’t struggling artists.” 

David hailed a server. “Oh, I’ll be paying. That’s one of the reasons we were invited.” 

Patrick shook his head. On the walk from the restaurant, David had explained that Sebastien tended to rekindle their romance whenever he had an upcoming show at the gallery and then would break things off shortly thereafter. 

“I’m beginning to think maybe you could do better than that guy,” said Patrick, again. 

“That’s a really sweet compliment,” replied a blushing David. 

“Not really,” Patrick responded. “The guy I saw screaming to himself on the subway would qualify as better than Sebastien Raine.” 

David glanced at him, and Patrick worried he’d offended him, but then David cracked a mischievous smile. 

Patrick then got serious. “We can go, David. I shouldn’t have talked you into coming. If you don’t want to hang out with your ex…exes, that’s fair.”

The server brought them a bottle of Veuve Cliquot: Rosè.

“Well, we at least need to finish this bottle,” said David as he picked up a glass. 

Patrick picked up his glass. Pink Champagne. He never thought he’d be drinking pink Champagne.

“To my accountant and fake boyfriend,” said David. “I promise to save all the receipts from tonight.” 

They clinked glasses, and Patrick took a sip. It was different. He had only ever had Champagne at weddings, but it was good different. He drank down the whole glass rather quickly, and then he poured himself another. 

He and David talked some more, and even though they were very different people they seemed to share a similar sense of humor and complimented each other. David asked questions about what it was like to work for his dad, and Patrick asked questions about what it was like to grow up with Mr. Rose as his dad. 

The conversation was going so well, Patrick was downright annoyed when Sebastien and his Throuple showed up and seated themselves in the booth. Suddenly, more bottles of Champagne arrived at the table as if by magic. 

Patrick found that his earlier assessment of Sebastien was spot on. He was an insufferable hipster phony, someone, who thought he was deep but what he was was pretentious and shallow. The fact that he had dared used David not once but three times made Patrick’s blood boil. 

He drank another glass of Champagne. 

“It’s just like I was telling Anna Wintour and Johnny Depp the other day,” Sebastien was saying, “you have to stay humble and focus on the little things. We were on Johnny’s private island.” 

David nodded, “My sister says the island is nice. I’ve never been.”

“He’s overrated,” blurted out Patrick. “Those pirate movies are B-movies, and Johnny Depp spent himself into oblivion. I’ve got no patience for financial recklessness.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen any of those pirate movies,” said David. 

Patrick smiled at him. “I knew I liked you for a reason,” he slurred. 

Sebastien rolled his eyes. “You two should get a room.” 

Patrick briefly wondered if he should punch Sebastien, but David leaned over. 

“I like you, too,” whispered David, “but you seem..tired..so we should go.” 

Everything was kind of blurry, and before he knew what was happening, David had paid the bill and led him from the bar. The evening had become cool, and Patrick shivered a little when the night air hit him.

“So, are you okay to walk to the hotel?” asked David. 

“Yeah,” said Patrick who was concentrating on not wobbling. Mr. Rose was putting him up in the Soho Grand. It was a very nice hotel, the nicest one Patrick had ever stayed in. 

David slipped his arm in Patrick’s and Patrick realized that David was very tall. He had noticed before, but now he noticed just how tall and dark and handsome and strong he was. David wasn’t going to let him fall. He also smelled really good, like some sort of spicy cologne. 

The hotel was only a few blocks away, and David walked him through the sleek lobby and to the elevator. 

“Room 304,” breathed Patrick as they got off on the third floor. He opened the room door and stumbled in. David followed. 

Patrick felt dizzy and he made his way to the bed and sprawled out. He was so glad he didn’t feel sick. It would be a terrible waste to puke up all that high-end sushi. 

“Let me get you some water,” said David. “Then I’ll let you sleep.”

"I don’t want to sleep,” whined Patrick, and he reached up and squeezed David’s hand. 

David looked down at him, so tenderly and sweetly, it made Patrick die a little inside. So Patrick moved to try and kiss David, but David gently pushed him away. 

“I make it a policy not to take advantage of sexually curious straight guys,” said David, but he was smiling. 

Patrick collapsed back down on the bed. “That’s disappointing,” he breathed. 

David retrieved a bottle of water from the mini-bar. “Okay, I lied. I actually make it a policy, but not when they’re drunk and not when they are decent.” 

“I could make myself un-decent,” said Patrick, who moved to unbutton his shirt. 

“Mmmm…” replied David as he put his hand on top of Patrick’s to stop him. “You are tempting, but you also need to sleep this off.”

“You’re way too ethical,” breathed Patrick. 

David opened the bottle of water and gingerly gave Patrick a sip. “You need to drink most of this before you sleep. Champagne gives hellacious hangovers.”

“You could stay and make sure I drank it all,” said Patrick.

David smiled softly, and he brushed a stray hair out of Patrick's face.

"Listen, tomorrow morning, you’re either going to regret this so much that you’ll be afraid to come to work or you’ll still want to make out. I’m not going to say a word about it. If it's the former, we’ll pretend this didn’t happen. If it’s the latter, then you can ask me out.” David paused. “Deal?” 

Patrick took a long, deep breath. “Deal.” 

“Goodnight, Patrick.” 

“Goodnight, David.”


	5. David

David surprised himself by arriving at the gallery at 10 am, even though it didn’t open until noon. He found himself straightening up the back office and finding proper places for the files Patrick had set up. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Patrick, the adorable accountant who had mentioned his ex-girlfriend three times over the course of the evening. The accountant who had let Sebastien think he was David’s date. The accountant who had gotten drunk on saki and Champagne. The accountant who had come on to him. 

David didn’t precisely regret rejecting Patrick, but he did regret that Patrick had drunk so much that David had had no choice but to reject him. He nervously calculated the odds in his head as to whether Patrick would ignore what happened or whether he would ask David out. He settled on 90 to 10 percent in favor of Patrick simply ignoring what had happened. 

It was probably for the best. Patrick had a pretty redheaded girl waiting for him out there somewhere.

Still, David smiled as he thought of Patrick and their conversations and how dashing it had been for Patrick to protect David from embarrassment. 

David heard the buzzer, and he jumped up and walked through the gallery to let Patrick in. He could have just buzzed him in with a button that was at his desk, but he didn’t want to treat Patrick just like any client or vendor or whatever he was. David needed for Patrick to know that everything was cool between them and that they could still be friend and still work together despite Patrick’s rather adorable drunken behavior.

David opened the door, and there stood Patrick, dressed much in the same way that he had been the day before except this time his button-down shirt was blue. 

“Good morning,” said David. 

“Good morning,” said Patrick, coming inside the gallery as David shut the door behind him. 

“How are you?” asked David.

“Better than you’d expect,” said Patrick, “Look, David, I should apologize…”

David threw his hands up. “There’s no need. I told you, we don’t need to discuss it.” 

Patrick shook his head. “I think we do. You were terrific last night, and so patient with me as I made a fool of myself. I had no right to assume you were up for anything other than friendship and given our business relationship, I think you should know that no matter what I feel, I have to respect your feelings.”

David blinked, and his brow furrowed. “Okay, so you’re saying…you think I’m not okay with the fact that you came on to me?” 

“What I’m saying is that we got along well yesterday, and I appreciate that.” Patrick walked back to the office and sat down at David’s desk and started opening the accounting software. 

“I think we did, too,” breathed David as he watched Patrick concentrate on the computer. “I told you last night, we could forget about anything you wanted to forget about or we could…” David’s voice trailed off. He had no idea what Patrick was doing or whether he wanted to forget things or not. It was confusing. 

“Or we could go on a date?” said Patrick as he still stared at the screen as if it held the most important information in the world. “I’d like to take you out if you’d like, but if you don’t I can always go and eat at my hotel alone.” 

David exhaled, and he smiled. “I think we should go out..on a date.” 

Patrick looked up and he smiled shyly at David. “Good. I don’t know the…I don’t know what the protocol is when it’s two guys, but if you could suggest somewhere…”

David shook his head. “There’s no protocol. You just do what feels right.”

“Well, then it feels right if I get my work done today, and you come up with a place for us maybe have a quiet dinner.” 

David’s mind was racing. At first, he thought of some of the hippest places in the city, but something stopped him. Patrick was a small town boy from Canada, and David knew just the place. There was a little Italian BYOB in Chelsea that wasn’t frequented by hipsters. That seemed right. 

“I’ll leave you alone to do your work, and I’ll make us a reservation,” said David, whose face was getting warm. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, but he was going to roll with it no matter what. 

“So what will you do today?” asked Patrick.

David was a bit confused by the question. Nobody ever bought art outside of the gallery openings. It was just a formality that they kept open at all, but still, he felt sheepish. 

“I’m going to meet with a couple of artists,” replied David. “I’ll be back later.” 

Patrick nodded. “Okay, well then.” Patrick was looking at the computer, but he glanced up and met David’s eyes. 

David grinned at him, and Patrick grinned back. Suddenly, David felt like it was going to be a great night.


	6. Butterflies

Patrick worked the the same way he had before, only occasionally letting his mind wander to David and their impeding evening. He was preoccupied with what was obvious to him: that he had become smitten with David, in a way that he had never been with any girl including Rachel. This alternatively made him feel at moments exhilarated, guilty and mostly relieved. He now knew what had been wrong with Rachel, and it was something not of his own making. Still, he did not feel guilty for anything sexual, only that he hadn’t realized the truth about himself early enough to spare Rachel the pain and trouble he had caused her. 

Mostly, he concentrated on the account books, though. If his mind wandered, he reminded himself that the quicker he sorted David’s accounting, the more time they would have with each other. Mr. Rose had given him the whole week in NYC, generously saying that Patrick could enjoy the city once he had completed his work. Mr. Rose was indulgent with his employees that way, something that Patrick had even gently suggested might be reigned in for the sake of his foundation’s books. 

Patrick was making great progress, finding that most of David’s art was bought by three or four different clients, all of whom were also clients of Mr. Rose’s foundation. Patrick didn’t have to work that hard to connect the dots, and he was simultaneously touched at Mr. Rose’s devotion as a father and sympathetic that David didn’t realize why his sales were so easy for him. Patrick filed the thought away, along with the fact that he was sure that the creative vibrant man he had met would have been able to become successful on his own, if given the chance. 

Around 3pm, David returned, again with his arms filled with shopping bags. 

“Hi,” he said. “I got a reservation for us at 7pm, it’s a casual place within walking distance.” 

“I should be done with this soon, and I can go over the system for you,” said Patrick. “If you’re not too busy.” As much as Patrick liked David, he couldn’t help taking a dig at his work habits, which appeared to include long shopping breaks. 

“Barneys has some incredible new products,” said David. “I still can’t believe they get away with charging $400 for a jar of under eye serum.” 

Patrick shrugged. He was about to ask what kind of fool would pay that when a similar product was undoubtedly available at the drug store for $15 when David produced a jar proudly. 

“Not everyone is born with your natural lack of puffiness,” said David flirtatiously. “I want to look my best tonight.” 

Patrick found himself blushing, and then he also felt a twinge of sadness. Didn’t David know how handsome he was? How vibrant? How charismatic? 

“I think you look..great,” said Patrick looking at his files. He glanced up to see David softly smiling at him. Patrick now knew what it meant when people talked about butterflies. Patrick felt overwhelmed. He had just met this man, he wanted to help him. He knew he could help him, make his life better.

“Well,” said David, “thank you.” 

“So,” said Patrick, “let’s both try and concentrate on work for now so we don’t have to think about it tonight.” 

“Okay,” said David as he pulled up a chair. 

___

A few hours later, David found himself at the tiny, modest Italian restaurant and saw Patrick seated in the corner. Although he had gone back to his hotel to shower and change, his look had not significantly altered with the exception of a navy blue jacket over his button down shirt and mid range denim. 

Patrick stood up, and for a moment looked like he was wondering if should pull out David’s chair, but David just smiled and pulled out his own chair. 

“This place is great,” said Patrick, “so was last night. You’re so lucky to have so many options. When I first started working on with your dad I was living in a small town in Ontario with one restaurant. Granted, the menu was rather extensive...” 

David laughed, and he started looking at the restaurant’s one page menu. “The prix fixe looks good...so how did you come to be my dad’s right hand man? He’s mentioned you about six times in the last few months.” 

Patrick looked down at his own story. “Well, that’s kind of a long story that starts with me working at a Rose Video in high school. Then, when I got out of business school, I got a grant to work in business development in a small town...one that it turns out was owned by your dad...he bought it as a joke for you.” 

David’s brow furrowed. That sounded like something his dad would do, but he didn’t really remember. “Wow,” he said. 

“Anyway, when I read about your Dad’s foundation on Bloomberg, I thought he might be interested in investing in a town he owned. I drew up a proposal and not only did he implement it, he hired me.” 

David took a sip of the water that had just been brought to the table. “Dad is picky about who he hires. You impressed him.” Patrick seemed to blush at that, and he smiled. David reached over the table and grabbed Patrick’s hand. “I won’t tell him we went on a date, at least not yet.” 

Patrick didn’t move his hand away. “Would it be too forward to say that I hope someday he’ll have to find out?” 

David shook his head. “He has never met any of my boyfriends...nobody’s ever...well, there’s never anyone male or female that I thought...I mean...”

Patrick nodded his head. “Maybe we can put the meet the parents conversation off for a bit, if that’s okay.” 

David nodded, and the waitress came and asked for their orders. They both ordered the prix fixe, and they got a bottle of Chardonnay that the server insisted went well with both their choices. After that, they settled into a conversation about business and art and aesthetics and Patrick even suggested that David would do great in the cosmetics business. Patrick seemed to have confidence him, something David found endearing and attractive...and very unfamiliar. Still, he liked the feeling.


	7. Romance

David couldn't think of a date that had ever gone better. He was attracted to Patrick, that was for sure, but he wasn't nervous and he didn't feel desperate to impress him. He liked him and their conversation flowed naturally. It was like they were friends first, a concept David had heard about but didn't really think existed. 

"So," said David during a rare lull in the conversation as the server brought the dessert. "You've never been with a guy before?"

Patrick blushed, and he looked down at his tiramisu. "No...but that doesn't mean I don't want to be here. This feels...right."

David looked at Patrick. He wanted to believe Patrick, and he did. He just didn't want to be played a fool like he had so many other times. So, without thinking, he blurted out, "I'm going to need to see your phone." 

Patrick looked puzzled, but he handed David his phone. 

"No," said David, "unlock it. I need to see your apps." 

Patrick looked even more puzzled, but he unlocked his phone, and David grabbed it. He scrolled through the apps, and he was incredulous and a little embarrassed. 

"There are no hookup apps on here," said David. "Tinder isn't even on here...I mean...thats...I don't get it."

Patrick looked upset, almost like David had accused him of something. "I...I don't...I just have only really ever dated one person. I guess that's not something you're used to. I get it if you think I'm...not..."

David was struck by panic. He hadn't meant to insult Patrick or even make him feel uncomfortable. He reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm not used to it in a good way," breathed David. "I think it's really nice that this all new to you. I just have been burned in the past...I don't want to be again."

Patrick squeezed David's hand and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to burn you. I really don't." 

David exhaled. "You've never been with a guy before? For real?"

Even in the low light, David could see Patrick blush as he looked down at his after dinner herbal tea. "Not even a kiss." 

David smiled, and when Patrick looked up he leaned over the table and kissed Patrick on the lips. It was practically chaste, but David was happy his elbows were stabilizing him because he nearly swooned. 

The kiss was over quickly, as David sat down and the server brought them their check, which David snatched. 

"I don't know the protocol, but I should at least kick in the tip," said Patrick, who was smiling at David in a way that indicated that he'd liked the kiss. 

"I'll let you do that," said David. "Then, may I walk you back to your hotel?" David waited for the answer, half expecting Patrick to demure and leave alone. 

"I think I'd rather walk you back to your place if that's okay," said Patrick. 

David nodded. "I'd like that." 

Soon, they were heading down the street and David slipped his arm in Patrick's, and Patrick accepted this as a normal thing. It was less normal, in fact, for David. He wasn't used to dating. He was used to hooking up, and it was clear that Patrick wasn't. So he wasn't sure what he was going to do as they arrived at his building and he pulled out his keys. 

"It's on the sixth floor, but there's an elevator," said David. "Assuming you want to come up for coffee...or more tea. I mean...it doesn't have to be more than that..or it can be. It's just you're in town for a short time and it's still early and..." 

David was babbling, and Patrick looked amused. He then surprised David by leaning over and kissing him, deeper and fuller than the one in the restaurant. 

"This is all new to me David. I don't know what I'm ready for, but if you understand that, I'd love to come up." 

David nodded. "This is all pretty new to me as well." 

Patrick looked puzzled. 

"I mean not the kissing guys part...or the sex..potential sex...but the whole dating someone...liking them...respecting them...not feeling...feeling..."

They got in the elevator and David still couldn't put his words together. He was such a great talker, but he couldn't quite figure out what he was trying to say except that he realized that he had never dated anyone that he thought was a nice person. Not even in college or high school. David wondered if Patrick would judge him for that, given that he was in the process of judging himself for it. 

As the elevator creaked up to the top floor loft, Patrick squeezed David's hand again. "I think I get it," said Patrick softly. 

The elevator creaked to a halt and they exited into a short hall. David unlocked the steel door that led to his loft, which took up the full floor and had a roof deck and skylights. 

"Wow," said Patrick as he looked around. 

David smiled. "Rose Video paid for it, but I do pay the monthly maintenance fee myself, and I decorated it." 

Patrick continued to look around, and David hoped he was impressed. The sand and stone color palate worked with the light, and the furniture was specially designed to be both comfortable and welcoming. 

"Given your clothes," said Patrick, "it's brighter in here than I expected. Less severe than the gallery. That's a good thing." 

David blushed. His loft was far more of a reflection of himself than the gallery, though he didn't want New York's downtown glitterati to know it. He didn't mind that Patrick knowing it, though.

"I could get you a tea, but I also have a bottle of prosecco in the wine fridge." 

"That sounds good," replied Patrick. 

"Have a seat," said David, who went into the kitchen space and pulled out the prosecco. He opened the bottle and filled two flutes, bringing one to Patrick and keeping one for himself. David sat down on the big couch next to Patrick

"Here's to new beginnings," said Patrick. 

They clinked glasses and both drank generously, and they chatted a bit. 

"So you enjoyed the kiss?" asked David shyly. 

Patrick took a breath. "I think so, but I don't remember. I think I need more practice." 

David smiled and leaned over, first taking their glasses and putting them on the coffee table and then kissing Patrick deeply. This time, the kiss was deeper and more passionate, including lots of tongue. It was delicious, especially since Patrick seemed to enjoy it. Still, David was worried about Patrick and didn't want to push him into anything. If he had his druthers, David would take him upstairs and let Patrick fuck his brains out. He just didn't know if Patrick was ready for that or how he was going to broach the subject.


	8. Connection

Patrick couldn’t believe what he was doing, which was making out with David Rose in the most beautiful apartment he had ever seen and on an absurdly comfortable designer sofa. Above them was a skylight, and he could see the stars above New York City when he had the chance to glance up. 

Mostly, he was just enjoying kissing David, and running his fingers over David’s soft sweater and feeling his body. Patrick was amazed at how different this was than when he had done it with Rachel. It felt right. So much so, he thought he might be able to do this forever. 

Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew David would want more than just kisses and above the waist caresses. Patrick wanted more, too, but he was nervous. He was practically a virgin, and he had no idea how to please David and he found himself mildly terrified that he would disappoint the more experienced man. 

After a long while, and when Patrick felt drunk on kisses as much as he was on Prosecco, David broke their kissing and whispered in Patrick’s ears. “I want to take you into the bedroom, but only if you want that and only as far as you want to take it.” 

Patrick exhaled. “I’d like that.” 

David smiled and stood up, and he took Patrick by the hand and let him into the relatively small space where David’s oversized bed was. There was no need to turn on the light because of moonlight and starlight and city lights from the skylight lit up the room. 

David moved toward Patrick and started unbuttoning his shirt. Patrick soon slipped out of it and tossed it to the floor. Patrick then moved his hands to the hem of David’s sweater and pulled it over David’s head. Underneath there was a tight t-shirt, and to Patrick’s mild surprise it encased a rather sculpted body. 

Patrick sighed and ran his fingers over David’s chest. “I don’t know why you hide this body,” whispered Patrick. “You’re gorgeous.” 

David smiled and blushed. “I don’t always get to the gym, but in the last few months I have…” 

Patrick silenced David with a kiss, and he reached down and pulled off David’s t-shirt. As inexperienced as he was, Patrick wasn’t going to let David put himself down, nor was he going to be reticent about enjoying David’s body. He ran his hands over David’s naked chest as he kissed him passionately. David pushed him toward the bed, and Patrick fell back as they both kicked off their shoes. 

David pressed Patrick down on the mattress, and he peppered kisses up Patrick’s neck. The stubble on his face scratched a little, but it felt good. It felt right, as did the weight on top of him that was decidedly masculine. 

“Tell me if I do something that’s too much,” whispered David, and Patrick shivered and nodded. 

“Right now, I want everything from you,” replied Patrick, even as he felt reticent at the words He trusted David more than he felt nervous at what was to come. 

David smiled down at Patrick. “I want you to fuck me. Do you want that?”

Patrick couldn’t bring himself to form words, but he nodded vigorously. He did want it, more than he ever thought. David moved his hands to Patrick’s jeans and opened them, and then helped Patrick slither out of them and his underwear. Patrick boldly helped David out of his pants in the same way, and soon both men were naked and kissing and touching each other with more passion than Patrick had ever experienced. David shifted them so Patrick was on top, never breaking their embrace. 

Patrick felt drunk on these kisses, and he was barely aware as David led Patrick’s hand to his ass and helped Patrick open him up. It was a new sensation to Patrick, but it was most welcome. David also retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand, and Patrick took the hint, putting on the condom and lubing himself up. He had barely finished doing so before David helped Patrick slip inside him, and Patrick groaned with pleasure. He was on top of David and started to thrust, passionately as he gazed into David’s eyes. 

“You feel incredible,” whispered David. 

“You too,” gasped Patrick.

“I want you to come inside me,” said David. 

“I want to,” groaned Patrick as he started to thrust. This was all so intense, he knew he wouldn’t last long, but somehow that was okay. He soon was gripped with the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced and collapsed on top of David. 

He was still recovering when David rolled him on his back. Patrick could do nothing but watch as David jerked himself off and soon came onto Patrick’s chest. Patrick inhaled, and he removed the condom from his own cock and tied it off, tossing it aside. David grabbed a towel and cleaned them both off. Patrick then took David in his arms and started gently placing kisses on his face and neck and shoulders. 

“I hope you don’t regret that,” said David softly. 

“No,” replied Patrick. “I hope you don’t.” 

David shook his head. “No. In fact, I want you to spend the night.” David’s voice was hesitant, almost as though he feared Patrick would reject the suggestion. 

Patrick smiled. He’d already planned on staying, but he got the feeling that wasn’t normal for David. “Gladly,” he said, “but I probably won’t be ready for round two for a little bit.” 

David snuggled close to him. “We have time.” 

Patrick inhaled. He loved the smell of David and the feeling of his hard, taut body next to him. He wanted to keep experiencing this, forever. He just wasn’t sure if David was ready for such declarations. So he kept quiet.


	9. Tea

David looked up at the skylight, trying to process what had happened between himself and Patrick. As experienced as he was, this felt new and unusual and strange and beautiful. He cared about the man next to him. He liked him. He wanted to make him happy. He didn’t have a clue how to go about this. 

“This is nice,” he said softly. 

“Agreed,” replied Patrick who smiled at him. 

Suddenly David was gripped with the need to do something, anything. He was usually very self-conscious about his body, but he had had a few good months and the gym and he also trusted Patrick. So, he didn’t bother to cover up as he climbed out of bed. 

“I need a shower. There’s room for two if you want to join,” he said. 

To David’s surprise and delight, Patrick got up and David held his hand out and Patrick took it. They walked together to the bathroom and David turned on the shower. Patrick smiled at the fact that there were three shower heads on either side and a skylight above. David turned on the water, and when it was sufficiently warm.

They both proceeded to wash off, with Patrick remaking on how many body washes were present. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much choice as to how I’m going to smell,” he said. 

“You can use whatever you like,” replied David. “Sometimes I prefer the lemongrass and ginger body wash, but if I need a pick me up, I use the mint. The rosewater one is for special occasions. The pomegranate one is nice for summer…”   
David stopped talking. Patrick was looking at him, and he was clearly amused. David was about to explain, defend himself when Patrick kissed him. “You’re terrific,” whispered Patrick into David’s ears. David shivered. 

Patrick put his arms around David and nuzzled his neck. “So are you,” responded David tentatively. He still found Patrick to be unusually caring and chivalrous and felt like he was too good to be to be true. 

After the warm water had cleaned both men, David and Patrick got out of the shower and dried themselves off. 

“Um,” said David as he opened his bathroom closet, “I think I have a robe you’d look good in.” He chose a white Turkish robe he’d thought would keep Patrick warm and took a black and white silk one for himself. 

“More Prosecco?” asked David. 

“How about some tea? If I have more booze, I’ll just fall asleep and I’m enjoying myself far too much for that.” 

David smiled. He was embarrassed. He had weed, molly, acid and benzos in the house as well as a fully stocked liquor cabinet and a wine cellar that would make a sommelier blush, but Patrick wanted tea. 

David didn’t drink tea much, but he had some in his kitchen for when his mother visited. He had a box filled with assorted loose teas. He led Patrick to the kitchen and showed him the box while he put some filtered water in the electric kettle. He then pulled out an iron teapot and two cups, which he had gotten in Japan. It had a built-in diffuser.   
Patrick picked out a honey drop herbal tea and before long they were sitting on his big sofa sipping tea and cuddling. 

“So what can I take you to see tomorrow?” asked David. “Anything in the city…”

Patrick smiled and looked up. “Starry Night? That’s my mom’s favorite painting.”

“Done,” replied David. “Afterward we can walk through Central Park if you’d like. The leaves are turning…it’s pretty this time of year.” David looked down at his tea, and he was suddenly gripped with nervousness. Was there anything more corny that inviting someone for a romantic walk to look at autumn leaves? Patrick was going to think he was a total cliche. At least he thought that for a second, then he remembered Patrick was different. 

Patrick smiled at him. “Okay, but I”m going to hold your hand as we walk.” 

David nodded. “I’d like that.”


	10. A Walk in the Park

Patrick gripped David’s hand as they walked through Central Park. They had, as promised, gone to the MOMA and now they were enjoying the leaves and the different kinds of people in the park. 

“I was sad with Gus the Polar Bear died,” said David. “I used to come see him when I was younger. I think I related to his neuroses.” 

To David’s shock, Patrick had never heard of the famous polar bear, whose mental issues had captivated the city, even as The Central Park Zoo had enlisted teams of behaviorists to design new routines for him so he wouldn’t swim all day. These included new, stimulating feeding routines and a better-designed enclosure. David told the story, and he talked about how when he was just a little boy he would come to the park and watch Gus swim, fascinated at the size of his paws against the glass. 

“I never knew that story,” said Patrick. “Poor guy.” 

“He was every New Yorker,” said David. “Trapped here. Hating and loving it at the same time.” 

Patrick looked around at all the tall buildings and the many different people wandering through the park. Many of them looked happy, and David seemed happy sometimes, but the pace was intense. 

“You can always leave,” said Patrick. 

David shook his head. “It’s like an addiction. I mean, our mansion was in LA because that’s where Sunrise Bay was filmed and Rose Video was based there, but my dad kept an apartment here and I used to love staying at it as a kid. I always felt more at home here than in LA. My sister loves it there…” 

Patrick smiled. “I know. I met her and all she talked about was how she wanted to take me to The Grove and get bubble tea.”

David looked at Patrick. “You know that’s a euphemism…um, you two didn’t….” 

Patrick shook his head. “No, no…of course not. Not that she didn’t try…it’s just I sort of felt like she wasn’t really that into me. Just trying to make that shipping heir jealous…”

Patrick was slightly bothered that David would even think that Patrick would sleep with his sister and then him, but he reminded himself that they didn’t know each other well. They just felt like they did.

David squeezed his hand. “God, Stavros is a douche. She could do better. Has done better. I don’t know what she sees him. She …she deserves…”

Patrick smiled at him. “I didn’t peg you for the protective big brother type, but it’s a good look for you.” 

David shook his head. “I don’t see her much, but she stays with me when she’s in New York. She’s a good person underneath all that…whatever that is.”

Patrick smiled. He hadn’t met Alexis very many times and he found her to be a bit much, but she was always friendly and cheerful. Yet, the fact that David was a loyal big brother was very attractive. 

They continued to walk and talk, and then David hailed a cab. He had offered to make dinner for Patrick at his place that night. The cab took them to a fancy grocery store called Dean & Deluca. Patrick had never seen produce so shiny or expensive, but David picked out everything. 

“I don’t make many things, but I do a mean red curry,” he said. 

Soon, they were back at his place. Patrick assisted David, who was clearly not the most experienced cook, but he did well. David also picked out a bottle of white wine to go with the curry. 

“This is good, but if you go to Thailand…nothing beats the street vendors there. Have you been?” David looked at him, sheepishly. It was like he wasn’t sure if it was rude to assume Patrick hadn’t been there or assume he hadn’t been there. 

Patrick shook his head. “No. My travels have been limited to two Caribbean cruises and the trips your dad’s foundation has sent me on. So far this is my favorite.” 

David smiled at him, and Patrick thought he detected a blush. He leaned over and kissed him. 

David sighed and fixed them plates. They sat down. 

“So, how do you feel…I mean…you seem pretty chill for a straight guy who just…well..you know…” 

Patrick smiled. “I’m pretty sure last night proves I’m not straight.” 

David seemed very pleased to hear that. “Well, I’m not into labels…I think you should just do what’s right and who feels right. I’m glad it felt right for you. If that makes sense.”

Patrick nodded. “It makes sense. It’s a lot to think about, for me. I never let myself think I was anything other than straight…I brushed away the signs. But now I’m all in.” 

David grinned. “Well, in that case, there’s lots more we can do. If you’re willing…I mean…if you want to stay over again…we don’t have time to waste. Since you’re leaving in a few days.” 

Patrick felt an overwhelming sadness at the thought of leaving David. It was tough to explain, and he wasn’t sure David would understand. Patrick didn’t have sex with people he didn’t know and like. He’d stayed with Rachel for so long because he liked her so much and they were comfortable with each other. He’d met a few interested men before, but he hadn’t liked them. David was the person who had unlocked him not because he was handsome, even though he was. It was because he was…David. 

“Let’s not talk about me leaving,” breathed Patrick. “Let’s just make the most of our time.”


	11. A great start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty interlude in the plot

Patrick and David had cleaned up the dishes, and then they had settled down to single malt scotch and David had lit his gas fireplace to set the mood. It was all very serene. They sat on the couch, and David had his arm around Patrick. 

“Can I ask you something?” asked David. 

“Uh, yeah,” replied Patrick tentatively. 

“It’s nothing bad,” said David. “I think it isn’t. How long have you known you were into guys? It can’t have just dawned on you this week.” 

Patrick sighed. “I’ve had a dream or two. Once I had a dream about my best friend in high school. We were on the baseball team together, but I just blew that off. Then I had a dream about David Bowie, but I just told myself that David Bowie did that to everyone.” 

David laughed. “Was it during the Ziggy Stardust era or Let’s Dance?” 

Patrick turned and David thought he detected a blush in the low light. “You’ve seen Labyrinth?”

David laughed out loud. “Seen it? I owned a video in middle school that I must have worn out. Luckily my dad could hook me up with a new one.” 

Patrick laughed. “Well, I was 22 and watched it with my younger cousin. It wasn’t an ideal time or place to think too deeply about what I was feeling.” 

David leaned over and kissed Patrick lightly on the mouth. “I think those tights taught a lot of people about their sexuality.”   
“Glad to know I’m not alone,” whispered Patrick. 

David ran a hand along Patrick’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of the denim. He carefully crept his hand up to the button and undid it. Patrick didn’t object, so David unzipped him, all while still giving him feather light kisses on the lips. 

Patrick inhaled as David put his hand inside Patrick’s jeans and grabbed his cock through the blue boxers he was wearing. Straight guy underwear really turned David on, too. He couldn’t remember if he had mentioned that already. The previous night had been something of a blur, and their sexual encounter had happened very quickly. David had set that pace deliberately, fearful that Patrick would back out if given the chance. That fear had proved unfounded. So, now that it seemed Patrick was all in on the same-sex sex, David felt he could go slower. 

Patrick seemed to be enjoying the pace, moaning softly into David’s mouth. David thrust his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, which the other man gratefully accepted. When David broke the kiss, Patrick looked at him as though something might be wrong but David just smiled. 

“Can I go down on you?” he whispered into Patrick’s ear. 

“Yes,” gasped Patrick. 

David grinned and slithered down Patrick’s body. He carefully and deftly pushed down Patrick’s jeans and underwear so his cock sprang free and David finally got a really good look at it. It was good sized and Patrick was for certain not Jewish, which David found really sexy. He grabbed it and began confidently massaging it. Patrick groaned. David wondered if he should get up and get some lube to make it even better, but there was enough pre-come for him to use to the same effect so he didn’t want to get up. 

After what he hoped was a tantalizing amount of time, David licked the freed tip of Patrick’s cock. He licked first then sucked on the tip and then took the whole shaft into his mouth. 

“Oh god, David,” gasped Patrick, who snaked his hand into David’s and squeezed it. The gesture made David’s heart catch in his throat. There was something so intimate about it. David doubled his efforts and was about to take his other hand to Patrick’s ass when Patrick spoke. 

“David, stop, I’ll come if you don’t.” 

David let go and looked up. “You can come, baby. We’ve got all night.” 

Patrick looked down at him and nodded. “Okay.” 

David grinned. and gave Patrick’s hand one more squeeze before letting go so he could grip the edge of the sofa for traction. “Do you want to come in my mouth or my face?” 

Patrick moaned. “Oh..in your mouth.” 

David smiled and took him back in his mouth. This time, he crept his free hand gently to Patrick’s ass and then gently caressed his hole. Patrick moaned but he didn’t pull away. 

“I’m gonna come,” breathed Patrick. 

David kept going, pressing firmly against Patrick’s hole. Soon warm liquid filled David’s mouth and sucked Patrick through his orgasm before gently letting go and swallowing. 

David looked up and saw Patrick’s eyes were closed and he was smiling. “Thank you,” he said. “That was amazing.” 

David crawled up next to him and put his arm around Patrick. It dawned on him that he was fully clothed and Patrick was mostly clothed. Somehow that felt really dirty like they were in high school or something. He started to unbutton Patrick’s shirt, which Patrick wiggled out of before kicking off his shoes and slithering out of his pants and underwear. By this time he had recovered and he looked David up and down. 

“I’m either underdressed or your overdressed.” 

David blushed. He was always self-conscious but he wanted to make Patrick happy so he pulled off his sweater. Then he took off his shoes and his pants, but he left his tight black briefs on as he sat next to Patrick and leaned in for a kiss. Patrick kissed him back, but this time he was the aggressor and thrust his tongue into David’s mouth. 

He pressed David back on the couch, and he started kissing David’s neck. “I want to…do that to you but I’m not going to be as good. I’ve never done it before…”   
David ran his fingers through Patrick’s short hair and kissed his mouth. “You’ll be great. Just do what feels right.” 

Patrick nodded, and he moved down and slowly pulled down David’s briefs and freed his cock. The cool air hit him for just a second before Patrick just went for it and took the whole thing into his mouth. 

David gasped and clutched at Patrick’s shoulders. It was the clumsiest blow job David had ever had, but damn if it wasn’t fantastic. Patrick mimicked some of what David had done, and David just threw his head back and enjoyed himself. It wasn’t long before he was about to come. He told Patrick and told him he didn’t have to swallow, but soon he was coming and Patrick swallowed like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

As David recovered, Patrick helped him out of his underwear and then got next to him on the couch. David put his arm around Patrick. 

“Well, that was fun,” he said. 

“It was,” agreed Patrick. “I hope it’s just the beginning.” 

David swallowed. He wasn’t sure if Patrick meant just the night or more…even after the week was over. “There’s plenty more,” he said, hoping that was generic enough.


	12. Movie

An hour later, Patrick found himself in David’s bed, drinking wine, eating popcorn and watching some sort of French rom-com that David seemed riveted by. Patrick never would have watched such a movie on his own, but he admitted it was mildly entertaining. David’s captivated reactions, however, delighted Patrick. Everything David did was so animated, and his emotions seemed just on the surface. Patrick, like most guys he knew, never would have expressed any joy over a romantic film. The last time Patrick had been that excited had been at a Blue Jays game. 

Patrick wondered if David had ever been to a baseball game. He knew that Mr. Rose was a fan, as they had chatted over various pennant races. In any case, Patrick didn’t mind that David had different interests. It would be very boring to date someone who shared all your own interests. Rachel was interested in art, and he never would have learned to enjoy museums without her. 

Patrick sighed. He missed spending time with Rachel. He did care for her, and he loved talking to her, but now he was sure what had been missing had been sexual attraction. It felt like a weight had been lifted, and he now knew who he was. 

He would have thought he would have been upset or fearful or ashamed, but he wasn’t. He had felt shame when he couldn’t love Rachel and didn’t know why. That was shameful. This wasn’t. 

Absently, he leaned down and kissed David’s shoulder. David smiled at him. “Be careful or I’ll make you miss the end.” 

“I think I can wait,” replied Patrick, who had already guessed the end of the film but still wanted to watch David enjoy it. 

So, that’s what Patrick did. He watched David, and he enjoyed every expression of amusement or joy as the plot unfolded. When the credits rolled, David turned to him. “I was right, it’s good isn’t it?”   
Patrick nodded. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re patronizing me?” asked David playfully. 

Patrick kissed him briefly on the lips. “I’m not patronizing. I just like you better than the film.” 

This made David blush, and he looked away. Patrick realized then that David wasn’t used to this. He was used to sex, sure, that was clear, but he didn’t seem used to affection. That made Patrick’s heart constrict. He didn’t force David to look at him, he just cuddled closer. “This really has been the best week of my life,” said Patrick. “Thanks to you, I finally know who I am and that will always be special to me.” 

David shook his head, still not looking at Patrick. “That’s a really nice thing to say, and I hope you’ll remember me. I mean, there’s a whole world of guys out there…but I’m glad I was the first.” 

Patrick inhaled. He didn’t want anyone else. He had always thought he would be the type of guy who would marry his high school sweetheart and be happy with just her. That he hadn’t been that guy had always nagged at him. Now, he didn’t like the thought of not being with David forever, even though they had just met. He was a serious relationship guy. David, on the other hand, wasn’t. Patrick knew better than to tell David how much he already cared or how much he was dreading leaving. However, he didn’t want to lie either.   
“I’m glad you were the first, too,” said Patrick carefully. “I hope we can…I hope this doesn’t have to end when I go.” 

David smiled. “That’s a really sweet thing to say. I…but as soon as you get home you’ll find…options.” 

“But they won’t be you,” replied Patrick, gently. “I get there are options, but you need to get this. I like you.”

David was about to say something, to argue that he wasn’t good enough. Patrick silenced him with a kiss. It crossed his mind that that might not be cool, that they should talk things out or something. But they didn’t have time. Patrick had three more days, and he was going to enjoy them. 

The first time they had fucked, David had taken the lead. This time, Patrick intended to. He wanted to show David just how good he could get at something when he threw himself into something. And he wanted to throw himself into David. 

He continued kissing David and pressed him back amongst the many pillows. He straddled David’s body and caressed him. 

“You don’t object to this?” asked Patrick. “Because I want to fuck you again.”

David shook his head. “I was hoping you would.” 

“Good,” said Patrick, “and I’m still going to need your help to make you happy but I’m a fast learner.”

David nodded and reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and gave it to Patrick. Then he managed to get a condom out of the drawer, all without getting up completely. 

Patrick put some of the lube on his fingers and moved gently down David’s body so he could start to open him up. He had paid attention the first time, but he was still slightly tentative, waiting for encouragement. David gave it, especially when he pressed deep inside. 

“That really feels good?” asked Patrick. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

“It feels good and it hurts,” breathed David. “All part of the fun. You should try it.” 

Patrick felt his face get warm. The thought had crossed his mind, briefly, but he wasn’t quite ready to go there yet. “Something to look forward to,” he breathed. 

The made David smile, that and the fact that Patrick was massaging his sweet spot. “Yeah,” he said, “but I need you to fuck me, like right now.” 

Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers, quickly put on a condom and soon slipped inside David. It felt so good, so right and tight. He slowly and carefully pressed all the way in, and he kissed David.

David kissed back. “Fuck me harder,” he said. 

Patrick did not need to be told twice. He kept an even pace, and he even threw one of David’s legs over his shoulder. 

It took longer than last time, but David started to jerk himself off. 

“Come on, baby,” whispered Patrick. “Come on.” 

David groaned and came between them and then Patrick followed him just a minute or so later. He rolled off David, feeling exhausted and exhilarated. 

“I could get used to this,” he said.


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes..I'm back with a short chapter. Real life got crazy but now I can finish this story with the attention it deserves. Another chapter will be forthcoming soon.

The next day, David had some actual work he had to do at the gallery and so Patrick went by himself on the subway to visit the Empire State Building. Patrick took some photos to text to his parents, then headed back down to the gallery. 

He found David in the office, smiling at him.

“What?” asked Patrick. “Is my shirt on inside out?” 

David glided over to him and put his arms around him. “No, but that can be arranged.” 

They kissed briefly, but Patrick was still curious. He hadn’t known David very long, but he felt like he knew him well. Something was up. Nothing bad, but there was something. 

“What’s going on?” asked Patrick. 

“Well,” replied David, “I wanted to make your last night in town special, and I didn’t have any idea how to do that so I called my dad and asked him what you would like.” 

Patrick swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure he was ready for his boss to know about this. It wasn’t terribly professional to begin an affair with your boss's son who also happened to be a client. Part of him wanted to tell Mr. Rose, but it seemed a little soon. 

As though David recognized the direction of his thoughts, David smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I just told him I wanted to do something nice because you did such a good job on the books. I didn’t say it was because you’re an amazing lay and I just spent one of the best weeks of my life with you.” 

David stopped speaking, and he suddenly looked scared, as though he had said too much, but Patrick only smiled as a warm feeling came over him. He had been worried that he was just another notch on David’s bedpost and that what felt like a huge deal to Patrick wasn’t a big deal to David. David had just admitted that it was a big deal to both of them. 

“One of the best weeks of my life, too,” whispered Patrick and he kissed David softly. “I’m glad you feel the same.” 

David looked up at the ceiling and nodded a bit. “Okay, so now I can show you your present.” 

David turned to the table and grabbed a thick, fancy envelop with the name Patrick written in calligraphy. Patrick carefully opened it, and there was a card with David’s initials embossed on the front. He opened it and inside there were two tickets. They were baseball tickets, to the playoff game between The Mets and The Blue Jays the next night. The card read “Thanks for a wonderful week. David.” 

“Just so you know, you’re going to have to remind me of the rules. I had a bad experience in little league and never looked back…”

Patrick interrupted him with a kiss. He knew David wasn’t the sports type, but he had done this because Mr. Rose had no doubt told him what a fan Patrick was. Mr. Rose and Patrick often discussed baseball, as they were both big fans. 

“Thank you, David,” he said, trying desperately to focus on the happiness he felt rather than the fact that he would be leaving the day after the game. 

**

The next night, David found himself looking around a big stadium at all the poorly dressed people eating horrible food, and he couldn’t believe he was actually having fun. He was specifically having fun because Patrick was so happy, cheering and patiently explaining the game to David. David for his part listened politely and tried to feign interest. He wasn’t at all interested in the ball or the bases or the bats or even the cute players in their very tight pants. He only had eyes for Patrick, and he was very proud of himself that he had made Patrick so happy. He tried to put out of his mind the fact that Patrick was leaving the next day.


	14. Gift Bags

The next morning, Patrick and David had slept late and then enjoyed breakfast in bed thanks to an upscale diner that delivered. Patrick had been skeptical about the concept of an upscale diner, but he enjoyed his fancy omelet and mimosa before he began getting ready to leave. He had checked out of his hotel a few days before, insisting that it wasn’t fair to let Mr. Rose keep paying a bill for a room he was no longer using. 

As Patrick showered and packed, David needed to keep busy so he decided to make a little going away bag for Patrick with some of the locally sourced beauty products David often bought from his artists and their friends. Most of the artistic types he knew had side businesses and making high-end natural products, even the ones who had trust funds. David had even given a few of them advice on how to better package the products. He carefully arranged the following in the bag: lip balm, eucalyptus salt body scrub, pineapple face wash, sandalwood beeswax candles, cedar blocks (for closets), hand cream and massage oils. 

David even fussed with some of the containers, marking them with calligraphy and tying ribbons around the candles. 

This was a good distraction, so he wouldn’t randomly burst into tears and make Patrick relieved to be leaving. 

David walked Patrick down to the curb to meet his Uber driver, and as he helped Patrick into the car, Patrick whispered in his ear. “This wasn’t nothing. Not to me, and I don’t think for you. So answer my text.” 

David replied, “I promise,” and Patrick kissed him on the cheek before climbing into the car. David watched until it disappeared around a corner. 

He then went back up to his apartment and sat down, feeling desperately sad and empty. He then decided to keep fussing with the various beauty products. He liked the way the bag had turned out, so he thought maybe he would make a couple more and give them away to clients at the gallery when they made a big purchase. 

His phone beeped, and he was surprised to find it was from Patrick.

Patrick: Made it to the airport. Thanks for a great week. 

David: Thank you and thank you for helping with the books.

Patrick: My pleasure. Also, thanks for the bag of stuff. I like the lip balm. I might ask for more of it. Okay, boarding now. 

David: Safe travels. 

David sighed, and he got back to work. He thought there was approximately a 75% chance Patrick would find another guy in Toronto, one that didn’t overeat and didn’t take a cocktail of anti-depressants. Still, a glimmer of hope was creeping into David. So much so, that he texted his father. 

David: Thanks for sending Patrick. He did a good job. 

Dad: Really? That’s great son. I knew he would. 

David: Are you going to invite him to the Christmas Party? 

Dad: I hadn’t thought of it. He’s based in Toronto. 

David: I think you should fly him in. First class. 

Dad: Okay. But you better follow the plan he gave you for the books. 

David normally would have ignored such a text, but he found himself responding. 

David: I will. He explained it well. You should give him a raise. 

Dad: How was the game? 

David: What game? 

Dad: The baseball game? 

David: Fine. Patrick was happy that..his team won. 

David didn’t know which team it was or what it was called except it wasn’t the New York one and that Patrick had been one of the few people leaving the stadium that had been smiling. 

David stopped responding to his Dad’s texts after that. Instead, he turned his attention to making the gift bags. Maybe he could make them for a few of the Christmas Party guests. Not all of them, of course, that would be too much work. But maybe he could give the bags to the talent. That would be nice. 

He checked the calendar. Christmas was two months away. Two whole months.


	15. Skype

David paced and paced and then he paced some more, until his computer buzzed. It was Patrick, whom he had spent the three weeks of their separation exchanging flirty texts with and whom David had actually missed. David told himself over and over that Patrick would find some nice, cute and smart guy in Toronto to fall in love with, but Patrick seemed to be still interested in David. 

David answered, and Patrick appeared on the screen. He was wearing one of his signature button-down shirts, no doubt paired with jeans David couldn’t see. There was nothing saucy about his pose, he just smiled and said hello.

“Hi,” said David, feeling almost bashful. Most of the guys he had dated would have skyped naked, but not Patrick. 

“Hi,” replied Patrick. “How’s the gallery? And how are the cosmetics selling?” 

David smiled. Patrick had suggested that David package, display and try and sell some of the cosmetic products from the gift bag. He had argued that the gallery had the space, and the fact that they were locally sourced and artisanal wouldn’t harm the gallery. In fact, Patrick argued they would enhance the gallery’s foot traffic and reputation. 

David blushed, “Ever the businessman, aren’t you? Well, as you predicted the first batch sold out. I had to re-stock. People came into the gallery just looking for the lip balm. I don’t what to think of that.”

Patrick smiled. “It means more people can afford $14 lip balm than $30,000 art pieces,” replied Patrick. “It also means you have excellent taste. Just make sure to record all the sales.” 

David grinned. “I’ve been diligent about that. It’s not like art pieces that cost $10,000. There’s too many sales to not do the accounting. 

David wasn’t sure what to say, and Patrick smiled softly. “I’ve missed you. I think about you a lot.”  
David felt butterflies in his stomach, just from words He was about to quip that he thought about Patrick nearly every morning in the shower, - which was true - but the sincerity in Patrick’s voice kept him from sharing that bit of information. 

“I think about you. In fact, I was wondering…maybe we could meet somewhere. I know this fabulous little resort on Maui. We could get our own cabin…spent a few weeks there.” 

Patrick smiled and shook his head. “Your dad doesn’t give me that much time off. I want at least a week off at Christmas so I can go see my folks. Besides, there’s no way I could afford half of that cabin…” 

David shook his head. “You’re invited to our party.”

Patrick smiled. “I know, and it sounds great. But it would hurt my parents if I didn’t go home. I’m an only child…” 

David shook his head. “We can fly them in…and you wouldn’t have to pay a dime for Hawaii. I’ll even get your ticket, and I’ll arrange it with my dad so you can have time off.” 

Patrick sighed, and he shook his head. “David…that is all very kind…but I don’t need or want a sugar daddy, and I’m already a little uncomfortable about being involved with my boss’s son. It’s not you. I love that you are so generous, but I’ve always paid my own way and I don’t want to get used to life any other way.”

Patrick’s voice was kind, and it was sincere. David wasn’t even sure what to make of it, but he kind of liked it. This was different. Good different. 

“Um, okay,” replied David, “but maybe I could fly to see you and we could spend a few days together. I could see where you live.” 

Patrick looked sheepish. “It’s a studio…not much bigger than your closet in New York, but you’d be welcome.” 

David wondered for a moment if Patrick would have space for all his bags. Then he remembered an article he’d read in Vogue about packing light. He would have to go dig it up. 

“Okay,” replied David. “Okay, let’s find a date. I want to get my ticket ASAP.”

Patrick smiled. “Um…okay. Do you want to make it a weekend where your Dad will be here? He’s not often in the Canadian office, but he’s going to be here next month. Maybe then…we could all go out.” 

David normally would have rejected that idea immediately. He didn’t get to see Patrick often enough, and he didn’t want to waste a moment of time by spending it with Johnny Rose. Yet, something about the way Patrick made the suggestion was different. Patrick, he reminded himself, was different. He was normal, and he wanted his boss to know about them. That was possibly huge. 

David opened his calendar. Aside from one opening in six weeks, there wasn’t much there. He would go, and he hoped it would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow guys! I appreciate all the support. I hope to get the next chapter up soon!.


	16. Oh Canada

David prided himself on being a man with no regrets, even though he regretted lots of things. He was currently regretting the six-in-the-morning flight from New York to Toronto he had booked. Weeks earlier, it had seemed like a great idea. Sleep on the plane and get more time with Patrick and less time at the airport. Now, he was groggy and slightly cranky, but still excited to see Patrick. He was also hungry, and he refused to eat the meal in first class, because it was disgusting. He couldn’t imagine what the poor souls in coach had to deal with. 

He was grateful when they finally landed. 

David got off the plane quickly and then he sauntered through the security doors with one shoulder bag and one small roller. He had only checked two other bags, and he had asked Patrick to book him a town car. He scanned the faces of the various livery drivers and to his surprise, he saw Patrick standing there with a sign that said ROSE. He grinned when he saw David, and if anyone wondered why David was greeting his driver with a bear hug followed by a full kiss, they didn’t say anything. 

“Forgive me for not putting on a chauffeur’s uniform,” said Patrick as he took David’s shoulder bag. “I didn’t have any idea where to find one.” 

David laughed. “You’re playing into my Downton Abbey fantasies…and if you’re game…well, I think we can find you a uniform. Can you do an Irish accent?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…but my parents loved that show…not to kill the buzz or anything. So, I assume we’re heading to baggage. I cleared space in my trunk.”  
Patrick grabbed David’s hand and they proceeded to baggage. Soon, they were in Patrick’s car and zipping down the highway. As David had expected, Patrick seemed to obey all traffic rules. They pulled up to a modest building on a pleasant block, and Patrick pulled into the garage. 

“I assume you didn’t eat on the plane” said Patrick. “Maybe we can get something?? Or order take out?”

“I think I want to try that pizza place you’re always ordering from…we can eat in.” 

Patrick gave him a mischievous smile. They took the elevator up and Patrick led him into his studio, which was small but surprisingly bright and even well designed. Patrick’s furniture was a hodgepodge of design styles, and the art was limited to baseball posters but it was cute. Patrick had a queen sized bed, with a simple wooden headboard. He had also made it neatly, turned down the navy blue sheets and a candle on the nightstand. This was why the room likely smelled like fake pine. 

“Mr. Brewer, if you’re trying to seduce me, it’s working,” he said. 

Patrick leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “That’s part of it, but I also figured you’d need lunch and a nap or our relationship might be in jeopardy.” 

The word “relationship” made David’s heart skip a beat. This was new and unfamiliar territory for him. It had been more than four months since they had met, and even though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, they kept in regular contact. 

“You’re dad says hi, by the way,” said Patrick.

“Well, that will kill my buzz,” said David, playfully, but he was also hopeful Patrick had told Johnny about them. “Have you told him…why I’m visiting?” 

Patrick shrugged. “No…I don’t think he suspects, either. Even though I’ve dropped a hint or two. He’s just excited about your books being in order.” 

“Dad is very literal minded,” said David. “I also have a feeling he’ll wonder what you see in me.” 

Patrick smiled. “I don’t know. I’ve seen him with your mom. I think he might get it.” 

David blushed, and he kissed Patrick again. Part of him wanted to take Patrick to bed right then and there, but he was hungry and tired and it was too early in this for him not to be top form. 

“I’ll order the pizza, and maybe you can get unpacked and ready for your nap,” said Patrick. 

David nodded, and soon he had changed into his pajamas and was eating pizza at Patrick’s small table. 

“So, it’s not as spacious as your place…” 

David looked around. “No, but you don’t have Johnny Rose footing the bill. This is all yours and all you. I love it.” David paused. He couldn’t really believe he just said that. More surprisingly, he meant it. He had never really known anyone like Patrick, who had been paying his own way since he graduated. 

Patrick smiled and their eyes met, but then David yawned. He really had only gotten maybe two hours of sleep. 

“Okay,” said Patrick. “Go to sleep. I’m going to run to the foundation office for a couple of hours and then we can spend the rest of the day and night in bed.” 

“Mmmm…” replied David. “I like that plan. But first I have to brush my teeth. I can’t stand sleeping with garlic in my mouth.” 

David got up and brushed his teeth in the small bathroom and then got into Patrick’s bed. Patrick came over and tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. 

David giggled. “If I wasn’t so exhausted, this could be really fun…and just a little kinky.” 

Patrick blushed at that, but he smiled. “Get some rest, David. I expect you to be in peak condition when I get back.”


	17. Rose Apothecary

Patrick had spent a few hours at the office while David slept, but he left around three and headed straight home. He entered his apartment as quietly as he could, so as to not disturb David if he was still resting. 

David appeared to be still resting, so Patrick slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn’t help but notice that David had been in there again. Several bottles of various beauty elixirs were on the sink and on the shelf in the shower. They all had the same name: Rose Apothecary. 

Patrick had been sweating a little in his work clothes, so he took a quick rinse-off shower, and he enjoyed the body wash that David had left there. The scent was subtle and elegant, and it struck Patrick as very upmarket. Very sellable. 

Once he had gotten out of the shower and dried off. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and headed into the main room, where he saw David sitting up in bed, shirtless. 

Patrick smiled, and David smiled back. “Are you just going to stand there looking delicious or are you going to join me?” 

Patrick exhaled. Part of him was worried that David had moved on from their fling. He was happy that wasn’t that case. He got in bed, under the covers, beside David. David put his arms around Patrick’s bare skin, and Patrick just sighed. He’d missed this feeling of rightness. He leaned up and kissed, David, running his fingers through David’s hair, finding it slightly damp. The kiss was lovely and luxurious. 

“Did you take another shower?” asked Patrick, wondering if David had actually taken two showers in the last six hours. 

David inhaled. “My hair smelled like an airplane. I wanted it to smell like tea tree & mint sulfite-free hair cleanser. 

Patrick took a whiff of David’s hair, which smelled kind of delicious and it felt soft. “I like it…Rose Apothecary? That’s what you’re calling the products now.”David kissed him. “Yup. Clients seem to like the tea tree and mint. It’s a best seller.” 

“Oh, and I like the name. Rose Apothecary. It’s just pretentious enough.” 

“Timeless,” replied David. 

Patrick leaned over and kissed him. He really didn’t want to talk about business anymore, even though David’s cosmetics side business was very intriguing and far more viable than the gallery business. That was a discussion for another time. Patrick had been going to sleep every night, imaging being in David’s arms, ravishing David again. 

He was going to make those fantasies real. He kissed David deeply pushing him back against the pillows. He supported his weight with his hands but still pressed against David’s taut body, reveling in the hardness and the soft hair as it tickled his skin slightly. 

“I’ve missed you,” groaned David. 

Patrick kissed him deeper, and he rubbed his hard cock against David’s skin. David shifted up, and Patrick could feel David’s hard cock through his boxer-briefs. 

“I’m going to need you more naked,” whispered Patrick. David grinned and wiggled out of his briefs, and Patrick slid out of his boxers in turn. 

“Mmmm…,” whispered David. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me again, baby.” 

Patrick didn’t need to be told twice and reached into his nightstand to retrieved lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers, and he proceeded to gently massage David’s hold. He remembered exactly how David liked it, and he tried to mimic those movements. David responded enthusiastically, with writhes and moans. Soon, Patrick inserted a finger and then another and another. 

“I’m ready,” said David. “I need you inside me.” 

Patrick sighed, and he quickly unwrapped and put on the condom, and he slicked his cock up with lube. David watched him, and David positioned himself helpfully beneath Patrick with his knees up and legs spread. 

Patrick crawled up and inserted himself slowly, and he groaned with pleasure as he felt engulfed by David’s body. He pushed in slowly, but firmly and when he was all the way in, he kissed David. 

“I’ve missed this,” he gasped. 

“Come on, baby, fuck me hard,” replied David. 

Patrick obeyed, and he started to thrust. It was heavenly, and he enjoyed the feeling for a good while, but then he wanted more. He wanted to feel David come. 

“Can you come like this, with me inside you?” he whispered in David’s ear. 

“Yes,” he replied and he started to jerk himself off. Patrick stopped moving and just watched until David shuddered and came between them. Then Patrick started thrusting again until he came and collapsed on top of David. As he lay there, David held him and kissed the side of his neck. 

“That was amazing,” said Patrick.

“It was,” breathed David. 

Patrick rolled off David after a few minutes, and they cleaned themselves up in a leisurely fashion. 

“Mmmm…” said David. “I feel almost sleepy after that but it’s only 7 and I’m going to need to eat again before sleeping.” 

“We can go out…” 

David shook his head. “There’s leftover pizza. I don’t want to leave this bed…ever. That’s a little unrealistic but I at least don’t want to leave tonight.” 

Patrick sighed. He’d been afraid David would hate the little apartment he called home. It was a relief that he didn’t. It was a relief that he was being so kind about everything. 

“I can live with that,” whispered Patrick.


End file.
